


A Cat and a Crow Falling for Each Other

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Humor...i think, Kuroo love tsukki, M/M, but both are idiot, tsukki love kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: About when Kuroo and Tsukkie fell in love for each other.





	A Cat and a Crow Falling for Each Other

The first time he met him, it was during the special match, at the end of Golden Week; to him, he was just another middle blocker and captain of the opposing team. Nothing more, nothing less; he really didn’t think of the black haired guy. 

The second time was when his team was invited to the training camp some Tokyo schools was holding. The first part was for only a week, then they will go back for three more weeks after the summer vacation. If he didn't think much of the captain with perpetual bedhead hair the first time, now he was finding him particularly annoying, him and the captain, ace and mostly drama queen of an other invited team. Never leaving him alone, always asking to practice with them. 

At least that's how the first week to the training camp go, because during the summer vacation he found himself looking forward meeting the Nekoma’s captain. Yes he was annoying most of the time with his teasing smirk, but Tsukishima Kei would give a lot to be fuck by that raven haired captain. 

Was Tsukki in love with Kuroo Tetsurou? If you asked him the question he would probably stubbornly answer no, but you would probably notice the pink shade appearing on his milky white skin. 

When they go back for the rest of the training after the vacation, Tsukki really try to avoid the older man, really try, but somehow Kuroo always manages to find him no matter where he was. The more he tried to avoid him, the more Kuroo was finding him quickly; it was as if he had a Tsundere Megane Detector. 

The young man didn't know what to do anymore, for now he was just hoping for the best, crossing finger Kuroo never noticed how flustered he was each time they were near each other. 

Sensing Tsukki was always making more effort to avoid him, Kuroo decided to look more for the tall middle blocker. Kuroo couldn't tell why he felt attracted by him. Maybe it was the glasses, the slender finger, the fair skin or the bored eyes, maybe it was all of this together, but surely Kuroo wanted to keep Tsukki in his field of vision; soon as Tsukki wasn't, Kuroo was stopping his practice to look out for him. 

Did Kuroo was in love with Tsukki? If you asked him the question he would probably shrug and reply maybe, the only thing he was sure was that he wanted to fuck him until he was completely mess-up. Feeling their body against each other, seeing the young man riding him was what Kuroo wanted to see and experience. 

It's useless to say Kuroo was happy to see Tsukki back after the summer vacation, a little bit too happy maybe. When he saw him going down the bus all the wet dream he had tackled him and he felt his dick harden in his short. He tries to play it cool hoping no one noticed the tented forming at his crotch. 

Soon as he was able too, Kuroo excused himself, he really needed to take care of his half-hard cock that will soon become painful once fully erected. He headed for the restroom where he could hopefully relieve himself. He tried to make the less sound as possible, he didn't want to get caught doing this in the toilet stall. 

He couldn't help but moans Tsukishima name while stroking his shaft, dreaming of a day the one who will stroke him would be Tsukishima himself and who knows maybe he could even have a head and let out his jizz on the tall boy glasses. Just the thought of Tsukki sucking on his dick made him com;. once he had released everything, making sure he wasn't hard anymore, he cleaned himself and what dropped on the restroom floor before going to join the other in the gymnasium.

"You're okay bro?" asked Bokuto Fukurodani captain and Ace. "You disappeared for a while." 

"Yeah don't worry, just really need to take a dump and it took longer than I thought."

"Was a big one, I don't like that, I always feel like my butthole gonna tear." 

Kuroo really wished his friend wasn't that loud, he normally didn't care but right now he would have rather not having the attention on him. But thanks to Bokuto loud mouth, everyone was looking at him now and among them Tsukishima who sported a TMI expression on his face. The tall blond put his glasses in place and walked away, followed by his best friend Yamaguchi. 

Kuroo gave an annoyed look to Bokuto and sighed knowing Tsukishima just probably think he is a weirdo. The black haired young man walked away to join is on team that was waiting for him to start a match.

Later that day, Bokuto asked Tsukishima to block for him, seeing his friend asking his object of desire to practice with him, Kuroo had no other choices to join them, like hell he would let his friend alone with the one that give him a morning wood each day, he had to go with them; not going wasn’t even an option. 

The three weeks of the training camp pass quickly, while Kuroo was sad to see Tsukki leaving, he was also relieve, the fear of crossing paths with him with a hard on would just go away with the tall blond man. Kuroo still made sure to give Tsukki his number and to get his, not that he wanted him to call him or anything, in fact he didn’t really expected a call from Tsukki; this is probably why he was surprised when he saw the name of the tall Karasuno middle blocker on his screen, Tsukishima took the time to call him. It wasn’t a message text, it was a phone call, he would be able to hear his voice and maybe jerk off to it ..maybe not what if he starts moaning really loud into his phone, Tsukki was probably already thought he was weird, he if he started to make weird noise in the phone the blond man opinion of him will not get better. 

“Hey Tsukki! Didn’t expect you to call me.”

“Why did you gave me your phone number if you didn’t expect a call?”

“Well …”

“If you don’t want to talk, just let me know and I will hang up.”

“NO … I mean ...I’m not busy right now, so I don’t mind talking ...so how is it going? I heard you won against Shiratorizawa and you are now qualified for the Spring Tournament, how was the game?”

“Yeah we won, I have two broken fingers, but I will be good to play in Spring.”

“Ouch, what did you do?”

“Stop Ushijima smash …”

“Ah ...his smash are really powerful right?”

“Impressively powerful.”

Sensing Tsukki seemed like asking him something, Kuroo asked him if he really only called him to talk. 

“Not really ...in fact, I will be in Tokyo for the weekend with my parents and brother, not sure I want to spend the whole weekend with them so I thought we could maybe hang out together.”

Silence, Kuroo just didn’t know what to reply, the guy that was making him really horny just ask him to hang out with him. Of course it wasn’t a date, but it was close enough, Kuroo wasn’t quite sure if he was dreaming. 

“Kuroo-senpai?”

“YES ...I mean sure, why not, I have nothing planned, maybe I could call Kenma, Bokuto and Akashi and we could -”

“I would prefer if it was only you and me.”

“O...okay that is fine too.”

“Okay then, I will call you when we will arrive, you could arrange our meeting at that moment.”

“Yeah, sure, see you this weekend then.”

“Yeah see you.”

Tsukki cut the line and Kuroo just sat on his bed looking blankly at his phone. Tsukki and him would meet over the weekend, they will be alone, this was kind of dangerous, but Kuroo was still happy and little Kuroo was also happy. The thought of being alone with the one that makes his dream so wet excited him a little...okay not a little, the thought excited him a lot and now he needs to touch himself. 

Kuroo drop down his pants, lied on his bed and began to stroke his cock; it was so sensitive, was it because he had just spoken to Tsukki, maybe, seeing how he minds was responding to the blond man voice, Kuroo wonder how it would be once they would be alone together. Will he be able to control his inner desire? he hoped so, if not he could say goodbye to see that tall man again, Tsukki would probably avoid him like if he had the plague. 

The young man firmly stroke his shaft, making up and down motions, whispering Tsukki's first name, Kei. Kuroo thanks all the existing deities for have made his family leave home. They would be back later that night, so you could enjoy himself as much as he wanted. 

While masturbating, Kuroo wondered how tight would Tsukki ass be. Probably really tight, he really doubts the man had done anything with anyone, he looked too chast for that. But what if it was only an image? maybe he was fingering himself. The black haired tried to imagine the younger man lying down on his bed, fingers inside himself and playing with his anus until he comes. With this image in mind, it didn't take time to Kuroo to come into his hands.

"Fuck … now if I could see the real thing instead of just imagined it, it would be cool." 

Kuroo pulled up his pants and walk to the toilet to wash his hands. After this vision, he was looking forward to meeting with Tsukki.

Meanwhile in a city close to Sendai, Tsukishima was lying on his bed looking at his phone, he was really wondering why he called Nekoma captain to tell him that he would be in Tokyo and even more why he wanted to hang out with him alone. One thing the young man was sure that he liked hearing the other voice over the phone. When Kuroo picked him the phone a shiver went through Tsukki's body stopping at his dick. He felt it going hard and now he wanted to touch himself. Tsukki flipped around, pulled his pants down and while the ass in the air he sucked on his fingers before inserting one inside him. He felt a shiver of excitement. With one hand he was going in and out his butthole and with the other up and down his shaft that was twitching in his hand. The head in his pillow, he murmured Kuroo's name over and over until he came on his bedsheets. 

"Fuck … Hope I will not try to ride his dick once I meet him this weekend" Tsukki got up his bed, pulled his pants up and walked to the toilet to wash his hands. He didn't have to take out his toys this time, guess he was really excited over the older man's voice. Tsukki wondered how big was Kuroo's dick. Would it be too big to get inside him? He tried to not think too much about the pain he could feel if Kuroo fuck him. It's not like it would happen anyway. 

The weekend arrives and after spending one day with his family, Tsukki decided he had enough and called Kuroo, the latter told him they could meet at a park near his home which they did. 

"Hey Tsukki" greeted Kuroo "How is your time in the capital?" 

"Boring, could be better." 

Tsukki try to not stare at Kuroo's crotch too much and look at some point above his head instead. 

"Wanna do anything? We could go to the arcade or eat something ...hungry?"

Tsukki had to bite his tongue before answering "Yes (for you)" 

"Cool I know a place nearby that makes delicious cakes" 

Kuroo lead Tsukishima to the cakes place where he ordered a slice of cheesecake with a tea and Tsukki took a shortcake with a coffee. 

They ate, talking about how was Kurasuno's games against Shiratorizawa. 

Kuroo hopes they would go against each other during the Spring tournament. After Kuroo shown the venue where the tournament would be held. Tsukki could see the interior, they sit on the bench around the court.

"It's pretty big" noticed Tsukishima "bigger than where we played the Miyagi tournament."

"Wait to see the crowd and the chant, it's something to see and hear." 

“I have no doubt about that.”

The duo remains in silence and eventually leave the venue, it was time for Tsukishima to get back to his family. They exited the building and took the stairs down, the tall blond man in front. Once Tsukki feet hit the last stair, he turned around and looked at Kuroo who was following him. He then did something he would probably regret later, but at the moment he only thought of doing it. Tsukki stretch out his body, he wasn’t totally on the tips of his toes, and leave a quick kiss on Kuroo’s lips corner then walked away without a word, leaving the older man flustered. 

On his way back to the hotel, Tsukki really wondered why he did that, he could have only offered to shake hands with Kuroo a normal departure gesture, but nope he decide to kiss him almost on the lips instead and now he was cursing himself for doing that, it’s not him being that bolt. If he had any intention to hide his attraction for the Nekoma’s captain, he threw them all away by the window with that kiss. Congrats Champion now you will have to avoid him until the end of times.

At the same moment, Kuroo was still standing where Tsukki leave him, the black haired felt the lingering sensation of the young man lips, his cheek that was now heating up. In Kuroo’s mind it was all clear, Tsukki was feeling the same as him, he began to think that maybe this was a date after all, Tsukki was just too shy to directly ask him on date.

A few weeks passed and Christmas was around the corner, since the weekend they had met in Tokyo, Tsukki didn’t called or texted Kuroo once and when the older man was trying to call, his calls and texts was usually ignored and when Tsukki was decided to answer or reply he was too busy to talk. Kuroo felt like the tall blond man was avoiding him and wanted to know why.

The first weekend after Christmas, Kuroo took the train for Sendai and from their he took the bus the go to try to find Tsukki. 

Nekoma’s captain wander around the suburb of Sendai, trying to find any clue about where Tsukishima was. He stopped by a convenience store and buy some meat buns with tea, he tried to find Karasuno High, maybe the young man would be there. After asking his way, he arrived at the building but no one seemed to be there. 

He was about to go back to take the bus and take the train back to back to Tokyo when he saw someone on the corner of his eyes 

“Kuroo-senpai?”

He could recognize this voice between thousand, Kuroo look at the person who was talking to him, it was Tsukishima who seemed really surprised to see him there. 

“What are you doing here?” asked Tsukki who was clearly tried to keep his composure, to not show how surprise he was and how much he just wanted to run away from him.

“You always seemed so busy over the phone so I thought I could come and see you” nonchalantly replied Kuroo who wasn’t sure about how to interpret Tsukki reaction.

“Well don’t really have time to talk now ...you should have call.” replied Karasuno’s middle blocker while looking around.

“I would have called if I was sure you would have picked it up and not ignore it.”

Tsukishima really wished deep down one of his teammates appear to save him from this situation, but they were all gone. The young man knew he didn’t really have a way out, he could try to wing it, but he doubted it would work. 

The young man sighed and looked at his unexpected visitor:

“Follow me” Tsukishima said to Kuroo realizing he didn’t have anyway to escape from this.

The duo leave the school ground, Kuroo following Tsukki. The older man could see the blush on the young man cheeks, the latter seem flustered by all this. 

They arrive at Tsukishima’s house, all the lights were off, which meant Tsukki is family wasn’t home; the young man was relieved, how would he have explained to his family the captain of a rival school from Tokyo come to visit him? 

"Thank you for having me" said Kuroo getting inside Tsukki's house.

"Yeah, yeah …" 

Kuroo and Tsukki removed their shoes; the younger man told his guest to follow him to the living room, he would certainly not invite him to his bed room, who knows what would happen there, at the moment when Tsukishima was about to walk away with his bag, Kuroo caught his wrist:

"Wait! I have to give you back what you gave me when you visited Tokyo." 

Tsukki eyes blinked, confused about that he could have given to the older man. He really didn't remember giving him something … he didn't remember until Kuroo pulled him down and kiss his cheek.

"What are you doing?!" whimpered Tsukki getting away.

"Told y'a giving you back what you gave me" replied Kuroo with a smirk

The older man was quite happy by his junior reaction. Tsukki was maybe in denial, but Kuroo knew he had a certain effect on him. 

"You really forgot what you did?" 

" … I guess ...Did it on a whim, didn't really thought of the consequences" 

"Maybe you should have thought about it a little more" replied Kuroo with a predatory smile.

Kuroo stepped on the step of the genkan putting himself at the same high of Tsukki and cupped his cheek. Tsukki try to resist at first, but realizing the other man will not back down, he just relaxed and let Kuroo kiss him, it’s not like he really wanted this after all. Despite everything Tsukki still wanted to have the man between his bedsheet.

It was a soft and gentle kiss, short one, just to say Kuroo wanted him to know how he was feeling. 

The older man broke the kiss and looked into the golden eyes hiding behind the glasses. The blush on Tsukki's cheek was spreading to his ears and neck. 

"Cute" thought Kuroo before kissing him against. This time the older man felt a bit more bolt and licked the younger lips, trying to part them away. His tongue invaded Tsukki's mouth, the latter whine a little, but it wasn't because he was displeased, but because he felt the excitement gaining in him. 

Kuroo's tongue swirled around the tall blond man mouth, licking his teeth. An uncontrolled moans came out of Tsukishima's mouth. 

"Like that?" asked Kuroo breaking the kiss.

Flustered, Tsukki nodded, by the steam on the younger man glasses, Kuroo could tell he was hot and he might want more. 

"Want more?"

Again Tsukki nodded and lead Kuroo to his room where they would be comfortable to do anything they wanted. The tall blonde man close the door behind his guest and the latter wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Tell me to stop once you get uncomfortable" whispered Kuroo, he felt Tsukki's nodding in his shoulder. The black haired man look his junior into his eyes before kissing him again. This time it was more passionate, the built up tension he had over the course of the week since they met in Tokyo was released into this one kiss.

The temperature starts to rise up in the room, the two young men were suddenly uncomfortable in their clothes. Tsukki slowly start to strip while Kuroo was still kissing him. 

Seeing the younger man removing his clothes and glasses, Kuroo did the same, he removed his shirt and then unbuttoned his jeans; he felt Tsukki's hands passing the waistband of his boxers,

"Hold on" he whispered.

"I want to touch it" whined Tsukki who suddenly seemed really needy. 

"Well let's get to the bed." 

They walked to the bed kissing and touching each other; Tsukki fell on the mattress and Kuroo pull down the younger man pants before getting on top of him. The black haired could see the lust in his partner's eyes. "God looks like it would be a good day today" though Kuroo before being pulled down by Tsukki for a kiss. 

Their hands were exploring each other, Tsukki was shivering under Kuroo's soft touch. The blond tall man was nibbling his partner's hear while the latter was leaving kiss mark on his neck. 

They were alone, forgetting about the world around them, getting into each other. When they hear Tsukki phone ringing. 

Surprised by the sound, Karasuno's middle blocker pushed the black haired away and answered the phone.

"Hello?!" he said.

"Kei, dear just to let you know that we stopped by your grandparents house, we will spend the night there, we will not be back before tomorrow afternoon."

"okay mom."

"Also your brother is away with some friends from the university."

"Okay ..."

"Everything is alright? you seemed to be out of breath."

"Yes, I'm okay, I was in the kitchen and my phone was in my room, I ran to get the call."

"I see, gonna leave you on that, the dinner is almost ready, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow mom."

On this Tsukki ended the call with his mom and sighed ...bad timing.

He was about to apologize to Kuroo about the call, this would have been enough to turn off anyone, but Kuroo was still hard and Tsukki could see the fabric of his boxers getting wet. The young man stretched his arms to fondle with the older man cock through the fabric, the latter let out a moan. 

"Kei~~~~" Kuroo licked his lips and close the gap between him and Tsukishima and kissed him. 

"So we will be alone for tonight, no one to interrupt us?"

"Yeah" Tsukki smile "No one to bother us" he replied.

Kuroo smile and grabbed Tsukki by the ass to bring him closer. The younger man was straddling him. Nekoma captain leave a trail of kisses on the pale skin of his partner's shoulder. Slowly, he moved his hands lower, passing them under the waistband, getting his finger closer to Tsukki entrance. 

"You can stop me anytime you want" he said looking at Tsukki into the eyes. 

The younger man's eyes were filled with lust, like if he would stop him. He dreamed about that moment for so long. 

"I want you to continue" he murmured, wrapping his arms around his partner's neck.

"Okay then …" 

Kuroo slides one of his fingers inside Tsukki, making the younger man getting closer to Kuroo. 

While the black haired was moving his finger in and out, the tall blond man was rolling his hips, grinding their hard cocks. 

"Tetsu~rou" moaned Tsukishima "hmmm it's better than in my dream. 

"Oh so you dreamt of me?" purred Kuroo brushing his partner's lips with his tongue.

Tsukishima nodded moving his hips even more.

"Well, let's see if I can make it even better,''said Kuroo inserting a second finger. 

"Tetsu~ ah~~" the tall young man couldn't stop his loud moans, he was feeling so good at that moment, all his wet dreams were becoming reality. "So goooood~hmmm~ more, I want more senpai~"

"Naughty boy, you will have more" 

Kuroo lied his partner on his back and proceeded to remove his pants and underwear.

Tsukki was lying on his bed, naked, trembling from excitement, waiting for Kuroo to get naked to and make his next move. 

"Beautiful …" he murmured getting between Tsukishima's knees. He left one of his partner's long legs and gently rub it, kiss it. He was going closer to Tsukki's crotch, kissing his inner thighs. Getting to the younger man's length, Kuroo took it in his hand and gently started to stroke it, licking the tips. Tsukki moaned, arched his back when he felt Kuroo tongue getting closer to his entrance, licking the rims and then pushing his tongue inside.

"KUROOOOOOAHHHHMMMM" 

Kuroo likes this kind of reaction he was provoking, getting deeper into the hole, licking the wall of his partner's. 

The black haired felt Tsukki's hands going through his hair, he was rolling his hips, yanking him closer, trying to make his partner's tongue getting even deeper inside him.

"SenPAIIII MORE GIMME MORE" 

Tsukki just couldn't contain himself anymore, he wanted to feel Kuroo thrusting his cock inside him. He wanted Kuroo to mess him up. 

"You want it that badly?" asked Kuroo smirking.

"Yes" replied Tsukki with the voice trembling of excitement.

"You will have it, but before I need to prep you naughty boy."

Kuroo licked his fingers and inserted two inside Tsukki who let a long moan when he felt them penetrated him. 

Kuroo was trying to concentrate on his duty, but Tsukki was moving his hips so much in front of him that he started to wonder if he would be able to hold back long enough to get his junior hole ready to receive him. 

"Ah if I knew it will end up like this, I would have brought lube and condoms with me, guest we will do it raw" said Kuroo watching Tsukki going crazy under his touch.

"Hmmm~the, the second drawer, there is lube and condoms, hopefully they will fit you" replied the younger man taping the night table.

Kuroo removed his fingers from inside Tsukishima, which made the latter whine, and opened the said drawer; under magazine, he found a tube of lube and the boxes of condoms beside a dildo. 

"Woa, you are really a naughty boy" said Kuroo taking the sex toys out."Almost the same size as mine" he added putting the toys next to his cock. 

"Shower …"

"Hmm?" 

"I had all the time needed to observe you in the shower during the camp, I ordered it after" explained Tsukki.

"Shit … you were masturbating with this while thinking about me?" 

Tsukki nodded "The condom fit the dildo ...it's just easier to get inside and to clean after".

"Damn, I knew I should have come to see you earlier babe" said Kuroo getting on top of Tsukki to kiss him. "Now let's see which you like the best, the toy or the real thing" 

Tsukki swallowed his saliva looking at Kuroo while spreading his legs wider, to let the older man kneeling between them. 

Nekoma's captain lifted Tsukki’s hips to get better access to his entrance, he inserted his finger back to finish getting his partner ready to receive him doing a scissor motion, making sure the hole was nicely stretch. With his other hand, he opened the box of condoms, Kuroo took out once the of the little foiled pack and tear it open carefully with his teeth. The older man removed his finger from inside the tall blond man and took the tub of lube to open it. He squeezed out the product to spread it on his length and put some on Tsukki entrance. 

Kuroo aligned his shaft with the hole and poke it with the head; gave a look at Tsukki who nodded, giving him the green light to push his thing inside. He slowly pushed on the entrance, sinking inside his partner, feeling the hot wall enveloping his dick. 

“You feel so good Kei~~ “ murmured Kuroo getting deeper inside Tsukishima. “It’s so hot inside you, I feel like my dick will melt.”

“You really filled me up” replied Tsukki trying to relax. 

“More than you toys?” asked Kuroo with a smirk.

“Yeah~ “ replied the younger man biting his lips .

Kuroo smiled and continued to push deeper into Tsukki, until he was completely inside. He felt his partner clamping on him hard, sucking in him. 

Once Kuroo was completely inside, he stopped movie, letting the younger man used to having him inside him. 

“Tell me when you are ready,” softly said Kuroo, rubbing Tsukkies hips to ease the pain. 

Tsukki was breathing with difficulty, panting, trying to relax as much as he can. Once he was about to breath normally, he told Kuroo that he could start moving. 

Slowly, Kuroo began to move his hips, thrusting in Tsukki, trying to make the pain go away by giving him enough pleasure. Tsukki was used to the fake dick, it wasn’t as big as Kuroo, and it didn’t move the same way. He had more control on it. Now it was different, Kuroo had full control over the action. The tall blond man was just moving with his partner movement, when he was feeling the shaft hitting on his prostate, he clamped a little bit harder, making the other man moaned. 

Nekoma’s captain accelerated his pace, doing harder on Tsukki, the sound of the slamming flesh was filling the room, mixed with their moans. They were calling each other names, Tsukki was asking for more and Kuroo was giving him more. 

Tsukki wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s waist bringing him closer, the older man looking at him into his eyes, close the gap between is lips to kiss him, his tongue invaded his partner mouth, tangle with his tongue, bitten his upper lips, he whispered his name into his ears, playing with all his senses, driving him crazy; Tsukki mind was slowly going blank. 

“TETSUUUUUUUUAHHHHHHHH YES!!!!! DEEPER!!!!!” screamed Tsukki clamped harder on Kuroo’s dick, making sure their were both feeling everything. 

“Kei~~ God if you keep clamping like this you will make me come soon.”

“Hmmm will you come with me?”

“Yeah, babe I will.” 

Kuroo was thrusting hard in Tsukki, reaching his sweet spot over and over, making the younger man arch his back. Tsukki grabbed the pillow under his head and squeezed it until his knuckles turned white. 

“I’m so close Tetsu~ so so close~~” he moaned with a softer tone.

“Me too, feel it getting bigger inside you ?”

“Ya~ so big hmmm ~ ahhh ~ “

Tsukki hole became tighter or it was Kuroo’s dick that grew really bigger, maybe it was both, either way they were both really close to come. Kuroo took his partner dick that desperately needed attention. 

“Tetsu no STOP I CAN’T TAKE BOTH ~ I can’t anymore I just AHHHHHHHMMM YES!”

And just like that Tsukki reached his climax, came in Kuroo’s hand. He was followed by Kuroo who filled the void at the tips of the condom with a long “AHHHHH”. 

Kuroo slipped out of Tsukki and lied down beside him to take back his breath before getting up and carefully removed the condom. He made a knot and slowly walked naked to the bathroom to throw it away. 

He came back to the room where Tsukky had fallen asleep. Kuroo didn’t had the heart to wake him up so he look around the bathroom and got his hands on a washcloths that he damped with warm water. 

He gently washed Tsukki exhausted body, making sure he to not wake him up. He hear him whine a little, but the younger man keep sleeping; after washing him and softly massaging his hips, the older man carefully flipped Tsukki on his tummy to massage is lower back, making sure to relax his sore muscles; then Kuroo put a blanket over him and brought the washcloth back to the bathroom. He then lie down next to Tsukki passed his arm around the shoulder of the younger man bringing closer. Tsukki moved a little rested his head on Kuroo chest until the morning. 

When the Nekoma’s captain woke up in the morning, Tsukki was already awake sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his temple. 

“Morning Kei” said Kuroo getting closer to leave a soft kiss on his partner’s shoulder “Having a headache?”

“Morning ...I just think we skipped a few steps.”

Kuroo looked at him puzzled. 

“I mean, normally there is a few steps between the first time people confesse and the time they have sex,” explained Tsukishima.

Kuroo smile, got up and kneeled in front of Tsukishima.

“Kei, I love you, I love you really really much, we might have burned a few steps, but I don’t regret it at all. My only regret is not getting to you sooner and be able to experience the night we just had sooner” he said cupping Tsukki’s face; “I know it’s normally the other way around but ...do you want to go out with me? I know with the distance it will be hard to see each other, but we can call each other each day and have phone sex even face time” 

Tsukki felt his face heating up, the could feel the blush spreading across his cheek to his ear and nape. 

“Will you come over and I really need you? Like a physical touch?” he asked. 

“Of course babe ...I will come to give you all the touch you need as soon as I can,” replied Kuroo.

"I love you too Ku...Tetsurou and I really want to share my life with you,” said Tsukki worrying his lips. 

Kuroo smiled got closer to Tsukki to let the most tender kiss he could on his now boyfriend lips. 

“We might have skipped steps, but you see everything work out fine now” said Kuroo kissing Tsukki again a little bit harder, getting his tongue inside his lover mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Tsukki looked at his now boyfriend and smile brightly.

“I love you Tetsurou”  
“I love you too Kei”

\- Fin -

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for one of my friend's, who is a diehard KuroTsukki shipper, birthday, I should technically post it tomorrow (sept 10) but I don't know how tired or lazy I will be when I will be back from work, so I rather past it a day earlier. 
> 
> ~ Thank you for Reading ~


End file.
